fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Coś za coś
Buford nauczy Baljeet'a wf-u, ale pod warunkiem, że Baljeet go nauczy matematyki. Dundersztyc i Moranica 2.0 budują w szkole wykrywacz kłamstw gdy się wejdzie lub wyjdzie ze szkoły, gdy wcześniej ta osoba skłamała. Pomysł ten szybko poszedł się paść. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Heinz Dundersztyc *Moranica 2.0 *Summer Outside x2 *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Kaja Depther *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Nicole Sunshine *Dyrektorka gimnazjum *Uczniowie i nauczyciele gimnazjum *Mężczyźni w garniturach Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (W szkole; Baljeet biegnie do Buforda) Baljeet: Buford, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Buford: Ty ode mnie? Zwykle to ja tobie pomagam. Baljeet: Chyba coś przekręciłeś. Ja tobie pomagam, a teraz to ty mi pomożesz. Buford: W czym mam ci pomóc? Baljeet: Naucz mnie wf-u. Buford: Nauczyć? To bez sensu. Przecież nie da się kogoś nauczyć wf-u. Baljeet: Wiem, że to zdanie nie ma sensu. Po prostu mi pomóż i to coś jest związane z wf-em. Szczegóły powiem później. Buford: Dobra, pomogę ci. Baljeet: Tak! Jednak będę prezesem! Buford: Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Baljeet: Jednak mogłem się tak nie cieszyć. Przez te twoje "warunki" pewnie już nie pomożesz, bo tych "warunków" nie zdam. Buford: Ale ten warunek to matma. Baljeet: Matma? Mam cię nauczyć matematyki? Tak! Jednak spełnię ci ten warunek i mi pomożesz! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Coś za coś (W któreś sali w szkole. Buford siedzi w ławce, a Baljeet obok jego stoi) Baljeet: No to z jakiego działu mam cię nauczyć? Buford: Przecież jesteś ze mną w klasie. To ty nie wiesz? Baljeet: Ale ty będziesz pisał wielki test z matmy. I ja nie wiem co na nim będzie. Buford: Wszystkie informacje z podstawówki. Baljeet: Czyli? Buford: Nie wiesz co to znaczy słowo "wszystko"? Wszystko co mieliśmy w podstawówce. Baljeet: Ale mi nie o to chodziło. Chodziło mi co będziesz miał na tym tekście. Buford: A bo ja wiem? Przecież go jeszcze nie pisałem. Baljeet: Yyyyy! Dobra, to może nauczę cię podstaw. Zacznijmy od dodawania liczb. Buford: No nie. Wolałbym, żebyś to wytłumaczył w nienudny sposób. Baljeet: W ciekawy sposób? Chcesz, żebym ci to zaśpiewał? Buford: Bardzo chętnie. (Matematyczna piosenka) Baljeet: Żeby dodać 2+2 weźmiemy sobie dwa jabłka Jeśli do tych jabłek dodamy kolejne dwa Wychodzi nam... Buford: Dwa! Baljeet: Co?! Nie! Cztery! Buford: Dlaczego? Mi wyszło 2. Baljeet: A ty dlaczego tak sądzisz? Buford: Mam trzy propozycje, dlaczego tak. Po pierwsze: rymuje się gdy wyjdzie 2, po drugie: jeśli dwa jabłka dodamy do dwóch jabłek to one łączą się i wychodzą nam dwa wielkie jabłka, po trzecie: skoro 0+0=0 to na pewno 2+2=2 i z innymi liczbami pójdzie tak samo. Baljeet: Ech... (robi facepalm) Może przejdźmy do odejmowania. Buford: Ale będziesz śpiewał? Baljeet: Tak. Mamy sobie te dwa jabłka Robimy ten sam sposób Lecz ich nie dodajemy tylko odejmujemy Mamy te 4 jabłka Zjemy te dwa Wychodzi nam... Buford: Cztery! Baljeet: Wychodzi dwa, tępaku! Buford: Ej, proszę mnie nie obrażać. (Przed wejściem do szkoły. Dundersztyc coś majstruje przy drzwiach) Moranica 2.0: Dusiek, co psujesz? Dundersztyc: Ja nie psuję tylko montuję. Moranica 2.0: Co kurna? Dundersztyc: Wykrywacz kłamstw. Moranica 2.0: Uuu... może być ciekawie. Pomogę ci. (Moranica 2.0 dołącza się do niego) (W czasie gdy oni budują kamera oddala się od nich i przybliża do pewnego miejsca. Pojawia się jasne światło i ku zdziwieniu zjawia się... Moranica!) Moranica: Wróciłam, vivre bitch! Zaskoczeni? Macie mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie w komentarzach, bo jak nie to rozpierdolę wam łby, wyciągnę flaki, zjem je, wysram je na wasze twarze, połkniecie je, a potem... a potem kurwa nie wiem co zrobię! (U Buforda i Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Mnożenie to tak jakbyś się sklonował, lecz musi być określona liczba, więc 2 razy 2 jest... Buford: Hmm... Baljeet: Zła odpowiedź! Buford: To nie była odpowiedź tylko zastanawianie. Ta liczba to 4? Baljeet: Brawo! A umiesz dzielić? Dzielenie to podzielić kogoś na pół Jeśli to 4 dzielimy na 4, więc 2 podzielić przez 2 jest... Buford: Jeden! Baljeet: Brawo! Przynajmniej mnożyć i dzielić umiesz. Buford: Juhu! Baljeet: Nie ciesz się tak. Jak umiesz tylko to i tak nie zdasz. Buford: Och... Masz talent do psucia zabawy. (Moranica ma założoną kominiarkę i czai się nad ogródkiem Fineasza i Ferba. Wychodzi z niego Summer, a ona ją łapie i zakrywa jej usta) Moranica: Ćsii... tylko piśnij jakieś słówko, a ja zakopię cię żywcem. Summer: Mmm... (Pojawia się jasne światło, a Moranica i Summer znikają) (Fineasz otwiera furtkę) Fineasz: Summer? (zamyka furtkę) Wiecie gdzie jest Summer? Ferb: Poszła przecież do sklepu. Fineasz: Tak, ale widziałem jakieś światło i myślałem, że coś jej się stało. Kaja: Nic się jej nie stanie! Przecież jest mądrą kobietą z świetnymi cyckami i ma cudownego chłopaka. Izabela: Wow. Co za komplement. Pewnie by się ucieszyła. Nicole: Ona lepiej komplementuje niż ty Izabelo. Izabela: Cicho bądź! Też umiem dać komuś komplement. Fineasz, masz ładne... spodnie. Fineasz: Eee...dzięki. (W parku zoologicznym pojawia się Moranica i Summer, puszcza ją) Summer: Kim pani jest?! I dlaczego mnie pani porwała? Moranica: Moranica jestem, Summer! Summer: Ach, to ty! To o tobie Fineasz i Ferb opowiadali. Skąd znasz moje imię? Moranica: Jesteś mi potrzebna. A właśnie, poznaj kogoś! (przychodzi Summer) Summer, poznaj Summer! Summer: Jesteśmy w drugim wymiarze czy co? Moranica: Jesteś w moim wszechświecie. Summer z SzI: Cześć, miło poznać. Summer: No cześć. To po co jestem ci potrzebna? (U Buforda i Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Hmm... teraz może potęgi! Buford: Och, nie! Baljeet: Mamy sobie jednego gościa, A obok jego na nim stoi kolejny i to własnie jest potęga Załóżmy, że jeden to facet A druga to kobieta Facet do potęgi kobiety To facet razy tyle, ile jest kobiet Facet to podstawa A kobieta wykładnik potęgi No, więc 2^3 To jest Buford, jaka liczba? Buford: 6! Baljeet: Nie! Nie 2 razy 3 to 6. Oznacza to, że liczbę 2 mamy pomnożyć aż 3 razy. Przejdźmy lepiej do mnożenia i dzielenia potęg. Jeśli mamy dwóch facetów A oni mają inne dziewczyny Oni się mnożą I przez to kobiety się dodają A w dzieleniu polega na tym, że się po prostu odejmują Więc 3^2 razy 3^4 to...? Buford: 6! Baljeet: Brawo! A 3^2/3^4 to...? Buford: 2? Baljeet: Nie, -2. Buford: To dobrze powiedziałem. Baljeet: Musi być ujemny wynik, a nie dodatni. Reszty rzeczy o potęgach już cię uczyć nie będę. Teraz ułamki! Buford: Aaa! (W ogródku; pojawia się jasne światło i zjawia się Moranica z Summer) Moranica: No, oddaję dziewicę. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Kaja: Moranica?! Nicole: A kto to? Moranica: Jestem twoją matką. Nicole: Ta, jasne. A ja jestem chłopcem. Moranica: A mogę sprawdzić? Nicole: Bier te łapska, zboczeńcu! To kto to jest? Fineasz: Długa historia. Moranica: Ja chętnie opowiem. Narrator: 5 godzin później. Nicole: Ok, dziękuję za wyjaśnienia. Kaja: Co ty tu robisz? Moranica: A chuj cię to interesuje! Dowiesz się w późniejszym czasie! Izabela: Zaraz, a ty nie byłaś mężczyzną? Moranica: A ty w ogóle jesteś kobietą? No, więc tak: kiedy odeszłam od was byłam kobietą, przyszłam teraz do was nadal jestem seksi! Ferb: Czyli kobietą? Moranica: Tak. Fineasz: Czyli w ogóle nie byłaś mężczyzną? Nie zmieniłaś płci? Moranica: Zmieniłam, ale to jeszcze gdy was nie znałam. Ja wtedy żartowałam, że zmieniłam płeć! W czasie gdy was znam nigdy jej nie zmieniłam! Ale się nabraliście! Hahahahahah! Fineasz: Uff... to co ty tu robisz? Moranica: Wkrótce się dowiecie! Nie dociera to do ciebie?! Powiedziałam to kurwa na początku! Kurwa, głuchoniemy. Fineasz: Napluła mi pani do buzi. Moranica: To smacznego, ale jeśli w nocy zaczniesz się zmieniać to się do mnie nie kieruj. (Moranica wychodzi) Ferb: Summer, co z nią robiłaś? Summer: (szeptem) Nie mogę powiedzieć, bo mnie zakopie żywcem. (W szkole) Moranica 2.0: I co? Działa to dziadostwo? Dundersztyc: Przekonajmy się. Jestem gejem! (wychodzi ze szkoły i nic nie zapikało) Moranica 2.0: Ooo... jesteś gejem! Hahahah! Dundersztyc: Nie, to chyba jednak nie działa. Trzeba to rozmontować! (bierze młotek i niszczy to) O, tak będzie najlepiej, co nie Moranica 2? Moranica 2? (zaczyna się iskrzyć) Coś z tobą nie tak? Dobrze się czujesz? Moranica 2.0: Dunde... Dunde... Dunde... riszisztic. Ma! Ba! Ria! (Przed Moranicą 2.0 wyskakuje Moranica i uderza ją w głowę) Moranica: I bach! Koniec twoich rządów Moranico 2.0. Pora wypędzić cię na złom! (wyrywa jej głowę) Mam cię! (wykopuje ciało) Pa pa, ty złomie! (wyrzuca głowę do góry) Niezwykła Moranica! (głowa Moranici 2.0 spada Dundersztycowi na nogę) Dundersztyc: Auuuł! Moranica: Oj, coś nie wyszło. Teraz wszystko miało się samo naprawić. Dundersztyc: Moranica?! Co ty tu robisz?! Moranica: Wróciłam, baby! (przytula go, jak najmocniej się da) Dundersztyc: Aaa! Łamiesz mi żebra! (U Buforda i Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Gdy osobnik A stoi na osobniku B Łączą się razem, no homo! I powstaje ułamek: A/B Buford: (facepalm) Ech.. Baljeet: Co ci? Buford: Tyle tego jest, że zaraz mi łeb pęknie. Baljeet: Nie przesadzaj. W liceum będzie 2 razy więcej. Przejdźmy teraz do dodawania, odejmowania, mnożenia i dzielenia ułamków. Buford: Oh, God! (W szkole) Dundersztyc: Moranica? Co, co ty tu robisz? Moranica: Przybyłam z odległej galaktyki podróżując przez te wszystkie lata. Dundersztyc: A tak serio? Moranica: A tak serio to tęskniłam się za tobą! Brakowało mi twojego pytona. Dundersztyc: Hehe... dzięki? Moranica: I przybyłam tutaj z nowym planem. Rozpierdoliłam łeb Moranici 2.0, żebym ja mogła tutaj rządzić. Dundersztyc: Ale... przecież jak będziesz tu długo siedziała to możesz zniszczyć czasoprzestrzeń. Moranica: E, tam! Nie przejmowałabym się tym teraz. Zanim do ciebie dotarłam, My Lady. Dundersztyc: Nie jestem kobietą. Moranica: Wiem, ty mój męska Lady. Powędrowałam do HIV'a i AIDS'a, żeby porwać Summer. Zabrałam ją do Summer z serii "Szkoła z Internatem". One połączyły siły i sprawiły, że jestem tutaj bezkarnie. Dundersztyc: (sarkastycznie) Super. Teraz będziesz mi codziennie truła dupę. Moranica: Skoro zrobiłam to to zamierzam wcielić w życie mój plan. Będę tutaj dyrektorką, a ty możesz być wicedyrektorem. Dundersztyc: O, świetnie! Moranica: Będę rządziła tą szkołą i tamtą z mojego wymiaru. Będę się kręciła, raz tam i raz tu byndę. No, więc rozpierdolę sobie tamtą szkołę. (pokazuje palcem na jakieś Gimnazjum) Postawię tam budynek, w którym będę mogła odpoczywać i relaksować się. Dundersztyc: Co?! A gdzie tamci będą chodzić do szkoły?! Moranica: Tutaj. Dundersztyc: Jak się kurna pomieścimy?! Moranica: Będą te jebane chujosy chodzić na 2 lub 3 zmiany i nic nie mają do gadania czy im się to podoba czy nie! Dundersztyc: Czyli? Moranica: Jedni będą chodzić od 8:00 do 14:00, drudzy od 15:00 do 21:00, a trzeci od 22:00 do 04:00. Ale mogą też chodzić na 2 zmiany: od 8:00 do 14:00 i od 18:00 do 0:00. Dundersztyc: Jesteś szalona. Moranica: Dzięki. (U Buforda i Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Ułamki zrobiliśmy, a ty nic nie kumasz. Procenty też były, również poszły źle. Teraz algebra i równania. Buford: Och, c'mon! Baljeet: Algebra to inaczej wyrażenia algebraiczne, Są to po prostu litery alfabetu: A ty pewnie znasz alfabetę, więc Nie muszę ci przypominać Buford: Nie. Baljeet: Ech... (robi facepalm) A są to: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Z Są również tak zwane dodatki: Ą, Ć, Ę, Ł, Ń, Ó, Ś, Ź, Ż Ale nie są one używane. Buford: To po chuj są skoro ich nie używają? Baljeet: W języku polskim są używane, ale w matematyce nie. Równanie składa się z: Cyfry któreś tam, Niewiadomej, czyli te litery Nie muszą być same, więc 2x też może być Równanie ułożyłem i brzmi on tak: 2 + x = 8 Żeby je rozwiązać musisz Przenieś 2 na stronę z 8 Ale dwójka zmienia swój znak na minus Równanie jest teraz takie: x = 8 - 2 Odejmujemy od ośmiu 2 i wychodzi 6, więc X wynosi... Buford: 6? Baljeet: Tak! Trudniejszych ci nie dam. Grunt, żebyś przynajmniej takie łatwe dał radę rozwiązać. Rozwiąż teraz równanie: 2x + 4 = 8 - 6 - 8x. (W szkole) Dundersztyc: To jak rozwalisz szkołę? Moranica: Dynamitem. Dundersztyc: Przecież tam jest setki tysięcy ludzi! Chcesz ich zabić?! Moranica: Może... Dundersztyc: Moranica! Moranica: Dobrze, dobrze. Ostrzegę ich. (W jakimś Gimnazjum; w radiowęźle) Moranica: (mówi przez głośnik) Uwaga, uwaga! Mam pilne pomieszczenie... ee.. ogłoszenie! Otóż, od dzisiaj jestem mieszkanką tego miasta. Radujcie się! Dyrektorka gimnazjum: Kto to mówi? Moranica: Jestem seksi i zawsze napalona do seksu! Chłopak: Ooo.. a pokaże pani cycki? (do radiowęzła wchodzi dyrektorka) Dyrektorka: Ty! Co pani tutaj robi?! Moranica: Mam dla was ważne ogłoszenie! Dyrektorka: Oddawaj to! (przez głośnik) Uczniowie, proszę tej kobiety nie słuchać! Moranica: Ale ja muszę wam powiedzieć, że w budynku jest dynamit! Dyrektorka: Co?! Uczniowie i nauczyciele: Co?! Moranica: No i widzisz? Przez ciebie wypaplałam. A to niespodzianka miała być. Dyrektorka: Oszalała pani? Kiedy on wybuchnie?! Moranica: Za jakieś 60 minut. Uczniowie i nauczyciele: Uff... Chłopak: Czyli mamy godzinę na wyjście ze szkoły. To zdążymy. Moranica: Sorry, pomyliłam się. Macie 60 sekund na wyjście, a jeśli nie wyjdziecie to trudno. Ja za śmierć waszą nie odpowiadam. (Uczniowie i nauczyciele panikują, zaczynają uciekać z budynku) Moranica: Kurwa, jeszcze 10 sekund, a ja nadal tu siedzę. (Ucieka przez okno i jako spadochron używa swojego stanika. Szkoła wybucha) Moranica: Ale piękny widok! I jeszcze z takiego punktu widzenia. Przepiękny! (Ląduje) Dyrektorka: I co teraz?! Gdzie mamy iść?! Moranica: Do domu, jeśli masz. Zwalniam was! A was młodzież zabieram do nowej szkoły! Dyrektorka: Że... co?!? Moranica: Gówno! A właśnie, obiad tam masz. (wskazuje na martwego gołębia) Gołąbki w sosie keczupowym za darmo. (U Buforda i Baljeet'a) Buford: Ej, słyszałeś ten hałas? Baljeet: Jaki hałas? Buford: Coś jakby wybuchło. Baljeet: Pewnie pan Dundersztyc znowu coś wysadził. A właśnie, jaki ci wyszedł wynik? Buford: X. Baljeet: Oh, man. Poprawna odpowiedź to: (-1/5). Ostatnia rzecz jaka nam została to pierwiastki. Buford: Chemiczne? Baljeet: Nie, w matematyce. (W ogródku) Izabela: Ej, może idziemy już do szkoły? Fineasz: Lepiej tak. Wolę się nie spóźnić. (U Buforda i Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Aaa! Mam dość! Ty nic nie umiesz! Nic! Ty jebany tępaku! Uczyłem cię i trudziłem, a ty nawet prostych rzeczy nie pojmujesz! Już nawet Moranica ma większy mózg od ciebie! Buford: Przepraszam... Baljeet: Jak oblejesz test to nie moja wina! A teraz ty miałeś mnie nauczyć wf-u. Buford: Ale ty mnie matmy... Baljeet: A chuj mnie to obchodzi! Był warunek! Moranica: (przez głośnik) Uwaga, uwaga! Mam ważne ogłoszenie! To ja, wasza kochana dyrcia - Moranica przemawia do was. Buford i Baljeet: Moranica?! (Tymczasem w szkole) Dundersztyc: I co teraz zrobisz? Moranica: Ogłoszę pewne ogłoszenie. Dundersztyc: Ej, a ty nie byłaś facetem? Moranica: Nie, żartowałam, że zmieniłam płeć! Dundersztyc: Uff... czyli nie ruchałem się z chłopem. Moranica: (przez głośnik) Uwaga, uwaga! Mam ważne ogłoszenie! To ja, wasza kochana dyrcia - Moranica przemawia do was. (do szkoły przychodzą Fineasz i reszta) Kaja: Przynajmniej wyjawi wreszcie ten plan. Moranica: (przez głośnik) Wróciłam, vivre bitch! Od dziś jestem waszą dyrektorką! Dusiek wice. Poprosiłam dwie Summer, żebym nie zepsuła czasoprzestrzeni i udało się. Summer: Tak, to prawda. Moranica: (przez głośnik) Więc wyrzuciłam Moranicę 2.0 na złom i ja tu rządzę! Rozpierdoliłam dziś Gimnazjum i od teraz pacany z tamtej szkoły będą tutaj z nami chodzić. Zdecydowałam, że będziecie chodzić na 2 zmiany. Debile będą chodzić tutaj od 8:00 do 14:00, a nasi od 18:00 do 0:00. Czasami możecie się zmieniać, więc wiecie. Czołem! A teraz możecie iść do domu, jeśli go macie. Kaja: To po żeśmy tutaj przyszli?! Ferb: Więc idziemy do domu. (Na boisku szkolnym) Buford: Więc czego mam cię nauczyć? Baljeet: Kopać i rzucać piłkę. Buford: O, to mało. Więc, rzuć tę piłkę do tego kosza w ten sposób. (rzuca piłkę do kosza) To łatwe. (Baljeet próbuje rzucić piłkę, lecz wypada mu do tyłu zanim rzucił) Buford: Może spróbuj rzucić z klatki piersiowej. (Baljeet stara się rzucić, lecz ma za mało siły i rzuca przed siebie w dół) Buford: Och, matyko! Może kopanie pójdzie ci lepiej. (Baljeet stoi przed bramką z piłką) Buford: Musisz po prostu kopnąć piłkę celnie i mocno do tej bramki. Ale musisz zrobić krótki bieg, jak kopiesz piłkę. Baljeet: Po co? Buford: Będzie mocniej! Wierzę w ciebie! Siła! (Baljeet biegnie do piłki, potyka się o nią i sam wpada do bramki. Piłka nawet nie została dotknięta, w ogóle się nie poruszyła) Buford: Ech... radź sobie sam. Więcej ci już nie pomogę. Baljeet: Ale co z naszą umową? Buford: Pierdol się! Baljeet: A wiesz co?! Ty też! Tępak! Buford: Kutas! Moranica: Chuj! Baljeet: A pani co tu robi? Moranica: Usłyszałam jakąś kłótnię, więc chciałam się pośmiać. I myślałam, że zmierzycie swoje pytony, lecz się pomyliłam. Podać wam ciekawostkę? Gdy byłam facetem mój chuj miał 40 cm jak stoi, a 20 cm jak leży. Buford: A po co nam to mówisz? Moranica: Żeby powiedzieć wam, że wy w ogóle nie macie pytona! Hahahahaha! (Baljeet wbiega zdyszany do ogródka) Kaja: Coś taki zdyszany? Baljeet: Bo biegłem do was. Wiecie, mam słabą kondycję. Summer: Och, Baljeet. Nie musiałeś biec, mogłeś iść pieszo. Baljeet: Ale musiałem. Ach, tak. Zapomniałem się przywitać. Cześć, Summer! Summer: Cześć, kochanie! (Przytulają się na przywitanie) Izabela: A my? Baljeet: Cześć wszystkim! Ferb: Mów, co chcesz. Baljeet: Fineasz! Ferb! Potrzebuję pomocy! Musicie mi zbudować znowu ten mózgo-przyśpieszacz. Fineasz: Co?! Po co? Izabela: Żebyś znowu zwariował? Baljeet: To nie dla mnie! Dla Buforda, bo on jutro pisze test z matmy. Pomógłbym mu, ale ja już nie mam do jego sił. (Baljeet wychodzi i wchodzi Buford) Buford: Fineasz! Ferb! Potrzebuję pomocy! Musicie mi zbudować mózgo-przyśpieszacz. Ten, który dla Baljeet'a zbudowaliście. Fineasz: A po co? Buford: Żeby pomóc Baljeet'owi, bo on taki tępy. Nie umie nawet rzucić piłki. Chciałbym, żeby ten wynalazek poruszył jego inną stronę mózgu. Izabela: Mam wrażenie, jakbym już gdzieś to słyszała. Buford: A jak nie zbudujecie to to coś innego, żeby mu pomóc zaliczyć test z wf-u. (Buford wychodzi) Nicole: Skoro obydwaj chcą jakieś wynalazki, żeby pomóc i nie potrafią normalnie to dlaczego nie zamienią się mózgami? Fineasz: Ej, to nawet dobry pomysł! I oni nie muszą o tym wcale wiedzieć, że się zamienili. Summer: Jak i kiedy chcesz to zrobić? Fineasz: W nocy. W końcu od czego ma się dar wynalazcy... (Noc; Baljeet śpi w swoim pokoju) (Fineasz czai się nad nim) Moranica: I co się czaisz? Fineasz: Co pani tu robi?! Moranica: Obserwuję was, bo nudzi mi się. Fineasz: Niech pani stąd idzie. Moranica: Dobrze, dobrze. (Do Fineasza mówi Ferb przez łoki toki) Ferb: Z kim tam rozmawiałeś? Fineasz: Z Moranicą. Ferb: Skąd ona się wzięła? Fineasz: Pewnie zamiast wyjść z cipy to wyszła z dupy. Ferb: To założyłeś Baljeet'owi tę naklejkę zamiany mózgów? Fineasz: Tak. Ty? Ferb: Też. Fineasz: Musimy nacisnąć równocześnie. 3... Ferb: 2... Fineasz i Ferb: 1! (naciskają przyciski) Ferb: To ja już idę do domu. Fineasz: Ok, też już idę. (wychodzą z domów swoich kumpli) (Na miejsce Fineasza przychodzi Moranica) Moranica: Ciekawe co się stanie kiedy kliknę na ten przycisk zatytułowany "autodestrukcja"? (naciska przycisk, naklejki wybuchają (nie rozwalają im twarzy) i plan zamiany mózgów poległ) (szeptem; do Baljeet'a) Jeśli nie zdasz tego testu to poproszę Summer, żeby z tobą zerwała! Baljeet: (budzi się, a Moranica ucieka z domu) Nie! Muszę zdać ten test! (w pokoju Buforda) Moranica: (szeptem; do łobuza) Jeśli nie zdasz tego testu to nie zdasz do następnej klasy. Buford: (przez sen) I co z tego? Moranica: (szeptem) Jeśli nie zdasz tego testu to nie zjesz więcej ciastek. Buford: (budzi się, a Moranica ucieka z domu) Nie! Muszę zdać ten test! (Następnego dnia; w szkole) Kaja: I jak ci poszedł test, Buford? Buford: Mam nadzieję, że dobrze. Summer: A tobie Baljeet? Baljeet: Oby się udało. Summer: Na pewno ci się udało. (daje mu buziaka w policzek) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Pewnie, że się udało. Nasz wynalazek musiał zadziałać. (Ferb pokazuje kciuka) Fineasz: Nawet nie próbuj wracać do małomówności, bo uduszę. Ferb: Dobrze. Moranica: (przez głośnik) Uwaga gimbusy! Mam wyniki testu, którego musieli niektórzy napisać. Powiem wprost: oblaliście go. Baljeet: Co?! Buford: Że... co?!? Ale co, że co? Sorry, nie słuchałem jej. Moranica: (przez głośnik) Żartowałam! Hahahahhaha! Tak naprawdę miałam testy przewrócone na lewo i przeczytałam 5% zamiast 50. Macie dopy, fujary! Przez to, że zaliczyliście te testy to nie musice zdawać innych testów z tych przedmiotów co pisaliście! Good bye! E! Znaczy... Evil bye! Baljeet: Tak! Zdałem! Summer: Moje gratulacje, Baljeet! (Przytula go) Buford: Ja też! Kaja: Brawo! (Fineasz i Ferb przybijają piątkę) (Napisy końcowe) (W gabinecie Moranici) Mężczyźni w garniturach: Pani Minister, mamy informacje na jej temat. Moranica: Dzięki. Wreszcie mam dowody, że jednak miałam rację. Ona musi poznać prawdę. (Kamera pokazuje na dokumenty Moranici i widnieje na nim zdjęcie Kai Depther) KONIEC Piosenki *Matematyczna piosenka